Hitherto, an air-conditioning apparatus including a motor fixing support, which is configured to fix a drive motor for driving a fan, has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to prevent occurrence of product defects such as deformation of the motor fixing support due to weight of the fan and the motor during transportation of an outdoor unit, U-shaped strength-reinforcement plates are fixed to the motor fixing support with screws. In this manner, a required strength of the motor fixing support is ensured.